Sakura the Gamer, of Kumo?
by 1upLinty
Summary: Where you live and who you are born to are said to be the deciding factors in how one's life will play out. With something changed by Fate's flick of the wrist, nobody would know how much different this world would be had Sakura not lived in Kumo.


A small fair-skinned man with black hair was speedily walking towards an office with a stack of papers under his arms. He walked towards the front of it, and taking a quick breath, he knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments, and in that small amount of time, he combed his fingers through his hair, wanting to make a good impression on the man he had been working for for the last few days.

"Come in." A gruff voice had responded.

He turned the knob and pushed forward, walking through with a fast stride, not wanting to waste the man's time. If he made a good impression now, he figured, he'd have a better chance of keeping the job and getting higher wages. He considered himself a man with ambitions, and he wanted to have those ambitions realized.

He looked at his boss, a man with a rather large figure and gray hair slicked back in a greasy buzz cut that was looking at him expectantly, took a small breath and started speaking, "Sanji-sama, one of our main merchants from Kumo, Tenga, was killed at an unspecified time on a routine supply run." He said, with his unusually high-pitched voice nearly cracking. In his defence, he was only 16, at the height of puberty. And yet here he was, working a man's job, with hours that would not be good for his body.

The greasy haired man, barely showed any reaction. After working several years as one of the company heads, he became desensitized to all the death. It was a horrible thing, not caring about people dying and the likes, the man mused. It was a thing he rarely thought about, but he understood that human life while important, it was frail. He then internally shook his head at the thought and said, "Put the specifics on my desk. I'll look over it in a bit, in the meantime get me a few files of people that could replace the man. Resume your work afterwards. Any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Dismissed." The teenager responded with a nod and left the room. He had a good idea of who he wanted, or at least thought he did. The pink-haired man from Konoha had the perfect personality for Kumo, from what he knew of him, he was no pushover and showed cunning. Yes, Sanji should like this choice…

 **|Konoha, 1 Day Later|**

After opening up his mailbox, receiving his checks, taxes, and advertisements, at the bottom of the pile Kizashi Haruno found a black letter with his company's seal keeping it closed. His checks didn't have this seal on it, and the only time he got this kind of letter from the company was when he was hired. He looked around the kitchen in which he usually opened his mail and stood up, picking up the letter and gripped it somewhat tightly, leaning over the table.

Am I getting fired? He thought to himself, before shaking his head. He had done really well recently, and even made a good deal with the Konoha Grocer Association. So what was it?

He carefully ripped open the letter and started to read the contents. At the end of it, with a big grin spreading across his face like the plague, he shouted, "Honey! We're moving to Kumo!"

 **|Kumo, 2 Months Later|**

After living in Kumo for a month, her new house started to get boring. The place was enveloped in a mountain, besides the living room area which had a giant pane of glass that overlooked Kumo. It had two floors, the bottom one had a medium sized kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and her parents bedroom. The top floor had her bedroom, a bathroom, her dad's office, and a giant closet in which she liked to meditate in at times.

She had recently gotten into meditation and found it helped to keep her calm and controlled. Besides her sense of smell, the closet was like a sensory deprivation chamber. She was able to let her thoughts go and she was feeling bliss.

Even if meditation was a great way to pass her time, it didn't help the fact that it wasn't as exciting or interesting as say, hanging out with Ino. She missed her…

With that in mind, she decided to go on a walk to see if there was anything to do in the village.

She never would've known how different her life would be if she didn't go for a walk.

 **-Scene Break-**

When Sakura arrived at one of the few playgrounds near her house, she found that there was only one kid there. He had black hair and wore a white tuxedo that fit his 4 foot tall frame, and despite wearing such a fancy thing, he was playing in the sandbox and getting himself all dirty.

Sakura approached the kid and stuttered out a greeting to him, "H-hi I'm S-S-Sakura Haruno, who are you?"

The kid looked at her for a few moment before saying, "My name is… R.O.B., call me Rob. Do you want to play on the swings with me?"

Sakura visibly brightened up at the suggestion and nodded her head and hopped on the swing. She started to swing herself while Rob brushed the sand off of himself and then started to swing himself also.

They talked to each other over that time, and had an interesting conversation about ninja and how they operated. Sakura, being the naive child she was, had thought that ninja should only kill to protect while Rob had thought that if a village said so, the ninja would have to kill.

They both brought up good points in their intellectual conversation, but eventually the day came to an end. It was getting dark, and Sakura said her parents wanted her back before the sun fully set.

"Sakura, after today, I probably won't ever see you again. I have to go back to my domain in the universe in a day, and I need to get-."

"Why!" Sakura nearly started to cry, tears threatened to spill, but she kept a brave face on despite her sadness. While she didn't really understand what he meant by domain in the universe, she knew what 'won't ever see you again' meant. "Why do you have to go! I just made a friend and now I have to lose him?! The same thing happened with Ino-chan just a month ago. Why do you have to leave me…" Her tears started to spill, and while she was crying, she wasn't making any noise because she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was leaving. Sakura had already felt a bond forming with him, something she hadn't had for a month. After meditating in a frickin' _closet_ for a month, she longed for human touch. She didn't know beforehand how much she cared about him or any human contact, but after a month of complete loneliness, now all she thought about was him. They stood about two feet apart, their faces somewhat intimately close.

Rob looked at her, a bit taken aback from the display, and said: "Sakura, I really did enjoy your company today, but if I stayed a lot of bad things would happen to the universe that just cannot be allowed to happen. While I'm sorry I have to leave your life, I can give you a power in the name of my mother, Gaia, that will help you do whatever you want." He stopped for a moment, seemingly shook up by something before saying, "Goodbye Sakura… live your life the way you want to, not the way anyone else wants you to." With a small wink at her, he disappeared into the retreating sun.

Sakura looked at where he was for a few moments before falling on her knees and starting to bawl her eyes out. She didn't ponder over his last words and instead remembered the good times they shared today.

 **-Scene Break-**

Sakura got home a little bit after the sun went down, much to her parents dismay. While they scolded her a bit, when she told them how she made a friend, they stopped scolding her and instead asked who he was.

She responded that he had to leave town permanently, and then asked them something they thought they'd never hear out of her mouth. "Mom…, Dad..., can I become a ninja? I want to be able to become strong enough to do what I want to."

While they initially tried to convince her otherwise, after giving them several reasons, they conceded. They said they would go to the Academy to see if she could become a ninja tomorrow.

 **|Kumo, Tomorrow|**

After eating a small breakfast of eggs and toast, we had left for the academy. During the 5 minutes it took us to walk to there, I started to mull over what Rob had said to me at the end.

What did he mean by power and the name Gaia? I sure as heck didn't feel any different than I did this morning. What was happening? Was it a lie? So many questions went through my head that I couldn't keep track of them all, racing through me like a car.

And then… clarity. My mind cleared and slowed down. Not really cleared but, I could understand my thoughts without being barraged by them.

If he was lying, then why would he act completely serious? He could've just left me right then and there without a care.

Then what was it?

My fists clenched and I started to think of possible reasons why. Most of them were far-fetched, and some, while possible, did not seem like the correct reason.

"Sakura, we're here." Mom said, while looking down at me with a slight frown on her face. Why was she…, does she still not want me to go? Too bad, I made up my mind.

"Okay Mom. Let's go in."

I took a good look at the outside of the academy. The building was on one of the flattened mountains in town, while the area around it was filled with a few pieces of equipment. As of now, the semester hadn't started yet so the place was pretty much bare. We walked up to the giant door of the academy and Dad knocked on it. Mom whispered to Dad about the mail being fast, and he shook his head. I ignored both of them and when I looked at the door a bit closer, I noticed that it had small inscriptions all over it.

 **Ping!**

 **The skill |Observe| has been unlocked.**

 **|Observe| (Active) LVL 1, 0% to next level**

 **\- Allows you to observe the world around you in greater detail. If you say or think |Observe|, the info of the object will show up. The higher the skill level, the more info you receive from it.**

Wtf?! It just jumped up in front of me, without any prior notice. I quickly calmed, the same feeling from earlier in me again.

The blue screen stayed in front of me for a few seconds before disappearing out of sight.

Is this what was meant by the power? I don't think observing things will let me do whatever I want, but I should try it out.

Did anyone else notice? A quick look to both my parents told me no. I guess Mom will do good as a test subject.

I looked at my mom, and thought 'Observe'.

 **Mebuki Haruno**

 **Concerned Mother**

 **LVL 4**

The same rectangular blue screen popped up with dialogue that informed me about my mother.

It said the skill was only level one, so I could probably upgrade this. Time to 'observe' everything. Hehe…

 **Kizashi Haruno**

 **Cunning Patriarch of the Haruno**

 **LVL 9**

 **Giant Academy Door**

 **DUR 230/230**

 **A giant door built for letting many people in and out of the academy. Something is inscribed on it.**

 **Boulder**

 **DUR 150/150**

 **It's a boulder situated on Kumo's training course. What did you expect?**

"You three are the Haruno family, correct?" A man with a mushroom shaped hat and an eyepatch appeared in the doorway. He had white skin, unlike the majority of Kumo, and jet black hair. He was wearing the Kumo insignia on the front of the hat, and was also wearing the jacket, identifying him as a ninja.

Dad stepped in front of Mom and I and said, "Correct. We are here to see if my daughter can become a ninja-in-training for this village."

He looked at me and said: "Step right in and follow me." We all stepped in to the academy before he said, "I meant your daughter. You two are not permitted to come inside the building. You two should head home, we're going to be here for a few hours."

Mom looked like she wanted to argue, but she kept silent and stepped outside with Dad. I started to walk with the man, like I was supposed to. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk so… observe!

 **Dodai**

 **Elite Jounin of Kumo**

 **LVL ?**

He must be pretty strong if his level has a question mark. I hadn't actually thought about this earlier, but how is level indicated? I mean, if everyone else has one, shouldn't I have one also?

 **+1 WIS for figuring something out with limited information**

I stopped moving for a second and then one loud thought went through my head. WTF?

You know… what this power is doing is kind of reminding me of something. I can't remember exactly what it is, but it's on the tip of my tongue.

Nevermind that for now...

What in Kami's name is going on? Does this power have a larger extent than just observing things? When it said the skill was unlocked, does it mean there are more skills?

By this time the screen vanished, I had started to walk behind him again. Interesting. Why wouldn't the power give me another point of WIS if I figured something out? Was it because I had already thought about it being like that when the notification popped up?

Yes. It had to have been that.

 **+1 INT for learning something**

I was surprised again, but I didn't show it. The pop-ups became a little less jump-scary after time. I kept walking, with a bit of a headache now. Is it because of the INT and WIS boosts? They both involve mental aspects after all.

"Haruno-san, we're here. Please pay attention." My sight was greeted with a door. He opened it up and inside of it was a small office with a desk and two chairs on either side of it.

 _ **Dungeon Encounter!**_

 **You have entered the Kumo Academy's Principal's Office**

 **WIS, INT, and CHA are passively increased by 5%**

Just ignore it. It'll go away in time.

Kind of like those video game pop-ups Ino used to rant about. Videogames…

"VIDEOGAMES! A-HA! That's it!" I was subsequently slapped across the face.

 **-1 HP**

 **Ping!**

I mind swiped the rest of it away to listen to Dodai's lecture."Get a hold of yourself Haruno-san. You do realize that you're acting insane right now?" He stopped for a moment, pausing his rant, before resuming it. "If you want to become a ninja, you need discipline. That is rule number one. If you can't follow those rules, get out. I'm not going to question what the _hell_ you were screaming about, but please start acting like a ninja." He took a shallow breath of air and paused for another little bit. "Today we will be testing your future potential as a shinobi, not your current. How big your muscles are, or how many techniques you have, while useful, it ain't important. Those things can be improved upon at any time, while certain things such as your physical and mental health is more important." He gave me a sharp look at the mental part. "I like to see the body as a palette, and the mind a painter. The mind can only…"

Sooooo boring. When the hell will he finish talking?!

 **-Scene Break-**

I timed it with my mind, now fitted with a stopwatch.

20 minutes. Explain that, atheists.

But seriously, how could anyone ever give such a dull conversation?

I would've yawned and got cramps from sitting there for so long if not for Gamer's Body. What is that, one might ask? One of the abilities I received from Rob. If I ever see him again, I should thank him. Also-

"Haruno-san. You're spacing out again." Dodai interrupted my revelry, being the boring man he was.

"I was? Sorry."

"Try to stay focused. Right now I will be testing your affinity for chakra control, capacity, element, and possible dormant Kekkei Genkai. After that you will be tested for physical aptitudes to dexterity, speed, endurance, and strength. Then I will take you to the hospital lab for some tests on your genetics and another different test for possible Kekkei Genkai. Any questions?"

"What are genetics? Is that, like, a Kumo thing?"

He smirked and said something about Kumo having the best scientists and technology. "Nevermind that. I will help you unlock your chakra now, so pay very close attention."

I nodded and he put his hands into a tiger seal. "Copy the positioning my hands are in."

I moved my hands to make them look like his and waited. He walked over to me and after inspecting my hands closely he said my positioning was good. "Close your eyes and concentrate. Feel the warmest part of your body with your mind. After feeling around for a minute, mentally push as you c-."

"Done." I cut him off and announced it to the room. At the same time I started to feel warmer and safer. It was a bit of a weird feeling, but a welcome one. Also this popped up:

 **Ping!**

 **The skill |Chakra Control Mastery| has been unlocked**

 **|Chakra Control Mastery| (Passive) LVL 1, 65% to the next level**

 **\- Allows you to manipulate and/or expel the chakra within yourself at a variety of rates for many purposes**

 **\+ 0.5% decrease of wasted chakra on all jutsu that don't have a flat cost**

 **\+ 10 CP**

I willed some of my chakra to leave my body and started to make a pyramid with it. It was kind of like a liquid more so than a gas. What to do… compress it? With a not so ladylike grunt of exertion, I shaped it into a small, three-sided pyramid. It fell to the ground immediately, but hey, I don't know anyone else who could make a pyramid.

 **-3 CP**

 **Ping!**

 **The skill |Chakra Crafting| has been rediscovered.**

 **|Chakra Crafting| (Active) LVL 1, 0% to next level**

 **\- Allows you to create chakra constructs outside of your body without them dispelling**

 **\- One of the many skills under the category of chakra control (considered a jutsu)**

 **\+ Cost depends on shape and size**

Jackpot! Alright let's see what else I can do with this. I quickly willed it into the shape of a kunai, and aiming it away from Dodai, I gave it a mental fling into the wall.

 **-9.9 CP**

 **-15 CP**

I dispelled it and a few windows of familiar shape and color popped up.

 **Ping!**

 **|Chakra Control Mastery| skill level has went up by one!**

 **Ping!**

 **|Chakra Telekinesis| has been rediscovered**

 **|Chakra Telekinesis| (Active) LVL 1, 0% to next level**

 **\- Allows you to guide the movements of chakra constructs, as long as you have enough chakra**

 **\+ 5 CP per second, with an extra 5 CP per pound of weight**

Would a human count as a chakra construct? I tried to use chakra to lift myself u-

 **Need more INT**

Aww. Meanwhile, Dodai is looking at me with a strange and calculative look. Did I do good?

"Never have I seen someone control chakra so skillfully. The rest of the entrance exam is just a formality now. Please come with me to the underground training fields." He started walking out of his office and she followed. They took a right turn and after 30 seconds of continuous walking, a door faced them at the end of the hallway. Dodai opened it up, revealing an elevator, not that Sakura would what it was. She just looked with a little bit of confusion, and thought to herself 'Observe.'

 **Elevator**

 **DUR 70/70**

 **An invention that is very high-tech for the time period you live in. Mechanically transports you up and down.**

 **Ping!**

 **|Observe| skill level has went up by one**

Will the info given align with what Dodai says if I ask him? Maybe his will be more detailed since 'observe' doesn't give as much info.

"Dodai, what is this machine?"

"Sakura, this is an elevator. It is one of many modern creations made by our superior scientists and engineers. You came from Konoha so you won't know what this is. We have many more inventions, such as the telephone or the television. This one in particular operates by going up and down on a common invention called the pulley. I would go into more details, but alas, I do not teach the technology class." Dodai finished with a smirk that seemed to be commonplace on his face whenever mentioning superiority to other things.

Sakura thought to herself that she'd like to learn technology. It seemed that she would be able to create other cool things. Sakura had the vague idea of being able to fly with in a super cool elevator and go to the moon. She internally shook her head and observed everything in the room again.

There weren't any real differences, except that she now had more percentage to the next level. "How much time till we reach the bottom?"

"About a minute. We built it underground so no one could spy..."

Sakura had decided to ignore him and try something she thought would work. Status!

 **Status**

 **Name: Sakura Haruno**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 8**

 **Height: 45 inches (114 cm)**

 **Weight: 39 pounds (17.7 kg)**

 **Level: 4**

 **100/100 HP**

 **Passive HP Regeneration: 1 HP per minute**

 **8510/8510 CP**

 **Passive CP Regeneration: 50 CP per minute**

 **1000/1000 MP**

 **Passive MP Regeneration: 10 MP per minute**

 **Strength: 6**

 **Defense: 2**

 **Speed: 12**

 **Luck: 4**

 **Regeneration: 0**

 **Control: 24**

 **Accuracy: 5**

 **Attack Speed: 6**

 **Dexterity: 8**

 **Endurance: 3**

 **Intelligence: 19**

 **Wisdom: 12**

 **Points: 0**

Are the points worth a lot or a little? Is there a cap to the level or stats? She wished it told her that, because it would've helped her a lot in deciding in what stats she should allocate her points to next.

"We're here Sakura!" He chirped rather loudly, seemingly excited by something, probably Sakura's potential.

The elevator door opened up, and Sakura's eyes were greeted with a giant training field, double the size of the academy outside. The vast majority of the place was just a solid dirt training place to practice techniques. There was a weight room built in to the left side of the room, shown off by a giant glass pane. A few machines seemed to be in there also, but Sakura had no clue as to what they were. There was also a small pond in there for techniques involving water. She walked outside the elevator and a little distance onto a sturdy part of the dirt field

Internally she was a bit flabbergasted, but on the outside she played it chill. She knew that calm people were liked better by adults than boisterous kids. An image of Naruto formed in her mind which she snorted at. The kid was definitely insane and not just boisterous. Base jumping the Hokage Mountain had to be a sign of insanity. Regardless of her inner thoughts, Sakura said "Goody. What's first?"

"Stretch out your legs and arms for a few minutes and signal to me when you finish. I'll give you orders after that."

She put her left arm behind her head and stretched it with her right. She reversed it after 20 seconds. After doing that she then started to twist her back. And then… blah blah blah filler crap.

 **|Scene Break|**

Sakura had aced the tests in every aspect.

She was above nearly all of her peers in physical stats, and she was told that her chakra control was comparable to Tsunade's. Her element was unexpectedly wind, which was made rarer by the fact that she came from Konoha. The doctors she visited said that she had good health, with a surprisingly mutateable body, whatever that meant. She wanted to say to them when they said she had no bloodline that she did, but she realized that she would seem like a loon for mentioning that without any proof.

After the long and exciting day, Sakura walked to her bed, mentally exhausted by the day.

 **AN: After playing around with the idea of a character being a Gamer for a while on many different accounts with different stories, I find that the plot I have set for this story is really appealing to me. This is a story I will continue for a long time, perhaps to the end.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review! See ya.**


End file.
